The Community Health Educator (CHE), building on the CNP's long standing partnerships with organizations such as the National Cancer Institute, the American Cancer Society, the Leukemia &Lymphoma Society, Vanderbilt University, the University of Tennessee at Knoxville, the University of Memphis along with the membership of the state and regional cancer control coalitions ofthe Tennessee Comprehensive Cancer Control Coalition, the staff of the statewide breast and cervical cancer eariy detection program, the staff ofthe state and regional tobacco programs as well as other long standing collaborators from local agencies and community organizations (see Appendix E), - will lead in the intervention development activities of the Meharry CNP 11, using CBPR methods. S/he will also work in tandem with the research and training programs to help them achieve their goals, objectives, and specific aims. We are expecting to hire an experienced CHE. who has worked with the NCI's Cancer Information Service (CIS). Since the NCI/CIS is being phased out in eariy 2010. we expect that candidates will be available to fulfill this role in our Center. All the NCI evidence-based resources will then be available to our program. The following goals have been proposed for the community outreach program. Goal 1. CNP Center Directed Activities. Using a Community-Based Participatory Approach, facilitate an increase in knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors on the following cancer health disparity issues identified by the community in the Meharry CNP 1: screening for breast, cervical, and colorectal cancers, informed decisionmaking about prostate cancer screening, diet and physical activity, tobacco cessation and education and community education during special monthly cancer observances. Additional areas to be added with CNP 11 are education about clinical trials and biobanking. Evaluation will be implemented for process, outcome, and impact measures. Goal 2. NCI-Coordinated Activities. Take an active role in the new enhanced NCl National Outreach Network to promote the use of NCl tools and evidence-based approaches, increase awareness and adoption of NCl recommendations on cancer prevention and eariy detection and treatments by the targeted communities, and participate in NCI-coordinated dissemination efforts in the wider geographic area designated by NCI. As with the Center-directed activities, process and outcome evaluation will be a key aspect ofthe program.